


A single light at the end of the world

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Miraculous Wishes, NathMarc Multiverse, Scratch that i doubt even they know what im doing, this literally will make no sense if you aren't from the discord, um...ive got nothing. tags are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: "Save the future."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A single light at the end of the world

**_“Save our future.”_ **

Tell me, if you knew the world was about to end, what would you do?

For the record, when I say “end”, I don't mean a trivial one, such as...oh I don't know... an asteroid killing all life on earth, I mean a  _ true  _ end.

**_“Save our future.”_ **

No last second save from your heroes, no restoration after, and no afterlife to be reunited with your family and friends...nothing but the silent void that was before the original flash of light from which all life can trace its origin too.

I suppose calling this the “end of the world” is a bit of a poor choice of words in that case, very well, let us call it the “end of your possibilities”

**_“Save our world.”_ **

I know what your thinking...nothing, you are thinking of nothing, you at this instant are trying to make sense of a paradox, I can't blame you though, you quite literally cant picture this, after all, we are creatures who think by imagining that which exists….so how do you do you know what it is to experience the  _ absence  _ of experience.

Even with all my magics i could never begin to imagine such a fate if i had not seen it with my own two eyes, if i had not seen the world collapse around me, we were so close too, we held our perfect world in the palm of our hands...well, this isn't the time for my story, after all, it is one that has long since ended, it lost its possibilities, and as such fell, just like hers.

**_“Save my world.”_ **

How desperately she fights, how she wields the power of a god to stall the end, I wonder how many times she can make that wish? She has to have noticed by now, how her planet decays more and more every time she “saves” it. 

I'm excited to know where she will draw the line, when the oceans boil? When the crops die perhaps? Maybe she will only stop once the miraculous themselves rust away, i have no idea, but I can't wait to see…

**_“D-don't let the world end today.”_ **

Who is she? Oh, well the answer to that is simple, who else would refuse to let the world end, who else would believe that  _ she  _ is going to be the first person in all of infinity to stop the end, that her  _ luck  _ can do what my  **_MASTERY OF MAGIC COULD NOT-_ ** .......my apologies, I didn't mean to lose control there...I of course speak of miss  Marinette Dupain-Cheng...or was it  _ Mrs  _ in this timeline? Oh who cares.

You know it's rather funny how she came to learn of her timelines end, it was one of Gabriel's Akuma, I know, so...simple a reason, right? Seems like a plot hole left behind by a shoddy author, but it is the truth I'm afraid.

After learning of this she of course kept it to herself, convincing Adrien to hand over his ring to her pretending it was at the guardians request, only to turn on him immediately and claim for herself godhood...the Adrien of this world was so naïve, well, he was until she killed him of course, our dear cat did not agree with keeping a dead world in existence, can't say i blame him.

**_“Just one more day…”_ **

Oh, it seems the show is ending, i best be on my way before she falls, as much as i would  _ delight  _ in seeing the end of that bug, i have no interest in dying in a doomed timeline, if i did, i would have just stayed home…

_ “...please...just save her.” _

Well now...I can say I didn't see that coming...

**Author's Note:**

> did you guess the narrator?


End file.
